


毁灭

by sssssusan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssusan/pseuds/sssssusan
Summary: 译自 http://archiveofourown.org/works/9310241/chapters/21100607填梗：Graves从一群轮奸犯中救了Newt，然而他并不是真正的救星。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subject To Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310241) by Anonymous. 



如果让Newt列出他没有在疼痛着的身体部位，答案是并没有。

 

从他醒来的那一刻起，他的手腕就已经毫无知觉了。它们被沉重的锁链悬在他的头顶，连Pickett都没法打开。他的膝盖支撑着他身体的重量，也已经麻木了。眼睛被蒙上了，他徒劳地挣扎着，直到连呼吸都困难起来。

 

他的后背也开始疼痛—-当第一个人走了进来，踢了他的后背一脚。

 

而这是所有的疼痛的开始。

 

被蒙住的双眼放大了其他所有的感官，Newt之后发现这让一切都变得更加可怕。

 

当感觉到手指正粗鲁地拉开他的腰带时，Newt挣扎起来，铁链粗糙地摩擦着他的胳膊。又被踢了一脚后，他意识到反抗只会惹来更多的虐待，于是他安静下来。那个人似乎也不那么粗鲁了，他的手顺着Newt的脊椎温柔地滑下去，轻柔地抚摸着他的腰线。他的触碰看起来是友好的———于是Newt试图问一些问题：我在哪里？我在这里干什么？你是谁？拜托你把蒙在我眼睛上的东西和锁链解开好吗？我们好进行交谈。

 

那个人沉默了。但是忽然之间，那些触碰超出了友好的界限。Newt的心猛的沉了下去————他的裤子被拉下了，那个人的手指开始碰他绝对不该碰的地方。Newt又开始了晃动，试图躲开正在骚扰他的人。但是他的喉咙被人捏住了，一条舌头舔着他的耳朵，在他耳边告诉他如果他继续不安分，他会被毫无前戏地直接进入。

 

这个时候Newt的眼睛也开始了刺痛，他的眼泪终于浸透了蒙在他眼睛上的布料，那里现在咸涩扎人。

 

当手指进入他的身体的时候，他开始想象他回到他的箱子里的样子。那里温暖宜人，他沐浴在魔法造出来的明媚阳光里，他的动物朋友们围着他，等着他的轻轻抚摸。

 

Newt咽下了他的抽泣，他开始回想Frank,光芒四射的Frank———— _手指退出了他的身体_ ————恶婆鸟在他周围咕咕叫着———— _有什么大些的潮湿的东西进入了他的身体_ ————鸟蛇们轻啄着他的手指。他等不及要回到他们身边了。他在脑海里不断地重复着这句话，因为那只是一个时间问题：他会回去的，他等不及要回去了，他不能再等了———— _直到那个人进入了他的身体， Newt痛呼出声_。

 

被强暴的感觉仿佛被噬咬，盖过了其他所有的痛觉，因为施暴者毫无怜惜的欲望。可是被咬伤只是一瞬间，而Newt情愿被咬伤一千次，也好过经历现在这一切。

 

有些生物为了繁衍后代而性交，有些为了统治而性交。可是Newt已经被锁链捆绑了，这并不是说他侵犯那了这个人的领地————他一直是温顺的。据他所知，没有任何生物，只是为了暴虐而性交。

 

 

但是这个人十分坚定地要伤害他。Newt能做的只有咬紧牙关，忍受着他的身体被无休止地侵犯。他的臀部被留下了青紫的指痕，那个人在他耳边说着残忍的下流话。感谢梅林，他只断断续续地听下了一些，因为它们淹没在锁链的摩擦声和男性器官进入他身体的声音里。男人说他是个荡妇，说完事后要撕裂他的喉咙。坦白说，这纯属浪费口舌。羞辱和威胁从来没有影响到Newt。他已经习惯如此。

 

 

被陌生人的体液填进身体里，却是完全不同于言语上的攻击的。

 

他抽泣着，大脑晕眩，尽管这并不是因为疼痛。但是最糟糕的已经结束了，那些触碰消失了。最多是顺着他的大腿流下来的精液让他不适罢了。

 

当第二个人到来的时候，Newt完全僵硬在那里。他已经没有了力气反抗，只是微弱地希望着这个人会更有同情心一些，因为这个人轻轻地拍了拍他的头发。一只大拇指摩挲过他的嘴唇。当对方吻上来的，Newt惊讶地往后退缩。一只颤抖地手伸进了他的裤子里抚摸着他，Newt能从他颈后温暖混乱的呼吸中感觉到他的迟疑。

 

Newt试图和对方商讨。他压低了声音，询问对方是否真的想要这样。他不是一定要这么做不可，因为Newt可以帮助他。Newt曾经帮助了那么多生物。一只手摩挲着他的肩膀。

 

这个人温柔地操干着他。Newt猜想也许这是这个陌生人能做到的最大限度了。

 

当下一个陌生的抚摸来到他的后背时，他腰部以下的知觉已经只剩下灼痛了，Newt乞求着。

 

他绝望地拖曳着锁链，恳求的言语只剩下了“停下”和“拜托”，当他被猛然进入，又被稳定到近乎机械般的频率操干着。Newt无望地啜泣着，直到他的哭声都听不清了。

 

到了第四个人的时候，他一直在尖叫，直到对方把手指塞进了他的嘴巴。

 

到了第五个人, Newt已经完全沉默和麻木了。

 

至少身体上无处不在的疼痛已经不在新鲜了，一条胳膊搂着他的腰，对方的大腿撞击着他的。这个人比其他人要瘦，他的冲刺浅而急躁，他十分匆忙，并不能专注于手头上的活儿。Newt本来会试图劝说他————如果他不是已经全然绝望了的话。

 

他唯一能做的只是等待这个人结束。

 

然而这一次，他并没有等到这一刻。周围响起了木头粉碎的声响，正在穿刺他身体的这个人还没来得及犹豫，Newt就听到了某种让人反胃的骨头碎裂声。

 

在他的身体里的家伙软了下来，那个人趴在了Newt身上。Newt迷惑地摇了摇头。

 

他听见一身低吼，那具身体被拉开。下一刻，他手腕上的锁链裂开，眼睛上的黑布掉了下来。Newt跌倒在地。他抬起头，看到一个熟悉的声音。他的视线模糊不清，但是他认出了对方的发型。

 

“Mr.Graves?”他喃喃道，仅存的模糊意识里他知道自己现在难堪的样子，他的身上沾满了精液，有些已经干了，黏在他的腿上。

 

他的下巴被人攫住，Mr.Graves锁住的眉头出现在了他的视线里，离他的脸仅仅方寸之遥。

 

“你还好吗？”他问。

 

“不。”Newt迅速地答道，一个可悲而又疯狂的轻笑泄出了他的唇角。他根本不知道发生了什么：”你为什么会在这里？”

 

“你知道你为什么会被带走吗？”Mr. Graves的视线挪到了Newt布满痕迹的皮肤上。

 

“带走？”Graves叹了口气。他帮住Newt挪到一个舒服的姿势：站立。这确实是，最容易的。坐下来对Newt是不可能的。

 

“恐怕你的哥哥欠下了一大笔债，对不该亏欠的人。”

 

他无法相信他听到的。

 

“Theseus？”他如遭雷击。Theseus怎么可能是造成这一切的原因？他的哥哥爱他。更重要的是，他的哥哥是一个好人。尽管有时候傲慢了一点，但是是个好人。

 

Graves的视线正放肆地在他身上逡巡着，但是Newt已经疲惫和挫败到感觉不到任何羞耻了。他试图抚顺Newt的头发，以及他的白色的衬衣，Newt身上唯一还剩着的衣物。这对Newt来说侵略性太过了，他的皮肤战栗起来，但是他意识到当他经历了之前的一切后，这只是再正常不过的反应。

 

“Theseus和这一切没有任何关系。”他的声音无比坚定。Graves扬起了一边的眉毛，他抓住了Newt的肩膀，把他们的距离拉近。

 

“你的哥哥不是你想象的那样，Newt。他一直在索取，但从未归还。更糟糕的是，他从不该惹的人手中索取，并且还表现得无所畏惧。他从不停止夸耀他的能力，他的家族背后的力量。他的家族。”Newt颤抖地闭上了眼睛。他极度渴望回到他的箱子里，但是Graves声音无休止地在他耳边回响。

 

“每个人都知道Theseus Scamander有个和他完全不一样的弟弟。他的弟弟柔软，纯洁，温柔。美丽，他们如是说。漂亮得像个女孩子。”Graves的语调变了，接近暗哑，让Newt更加想要逃离。那声音让他想到了先前的第一个人和他的威胁。但是Graves继而抓住了他的手腕。当Newt抬起手试图拉开的时候，他按住了他。

 

“谁……谁让你过来的？”Newt向后退缩着。“带我去找我哥哥。我要和他交谈，我们才能知道你是否在说实话。”疼痛攫住了他的胳膊。当他被扭转着倒向地面时，他叫了出来。他被傲罗变出的一张床垫接住了。Graves再次覆在他身上，按住他，他神色的眼睛里闪烁着某种让人不舒服的光芒。

 

“你在干什么？”Newt轻声问。尽管他已经知道答案了。

 

“有几个男人？”Graves突然问，他按住New的拳头因为狂怒而战栗着。

 

“五……五个。”Newt胆怯地说，在对方锐利的注视下僵硬住了。

 

“你的哥哥欠了很多债。”Graves低低地说。“其中一项是欠我的。作为营救你的报答，他应允我了你，Newt。我只是来拿我应该拿的东西罢了。”

 

\--未完待续--


	2. 2

尽管他的手腕已经不再被锁链束缚，Newt却发现自己无法移动。他整个人都僵住了，躺在床垫上。他的大脑短路了，无法将他印象中的那个受人尊敬的傲罗和现在压在他身上的男人联系起来。在那种饥饿的视线注视下，他反而希望他能把自己的眼睛重新蒙上。

“什么。”他说，而只是说出来都让他痛苦，他依然能感觉到浓烈的性事之后的味道。“什么？”Newt重复道，用手肘撑起了自己的身体。他试图逃离，但是一只手握住了他的脚踝。

“五个男人。”Graves说。那种危险的语调又回来了，放在Newt腿部的手指也收紧了。“我应该早点到达这里。这纯属浪费！”他突然把Newt拽向自己。Graves覆在他身上，捧着他的脑袋。

Newt竭力注视着对方冷硬的下颌线，或是摩擦着他的衬衫的深蓝的围巾。他在避免和那怪兽般的眼睛对视。

但是卡在他下巴的手指却不给他这个机会。另一个男人的因为懊悔而眉头紧锁，因为愤怒而全身战栗。然而Newt只感到疲倦。他甚至想建议Graves把这件事放下，然后也许他可以施个一忘皆空什么的。

  
“我很抱歉，Newt。”他听起来一点也不抱歉。“Theseus承诺给我的是没有被人碰过的你。现在我们遇到了一个难题。”

Newt眨了眨眼睛，好像这样就把正疯狂涌上来的泪水赶走似的。视线里那张盯着他的脸已经模糊了。Newt把头转向一侧，身体上的疼痛已经不允许他做出更多的动作。“如果你要上……上我，那就上吧。多一个人会有区别吗？”

  
他因为被扼住了喉咙而剧烈咳嗽起来，然而更加让他恐惧的，是Graves眼里那种疯狂的光芒，和那张平时严肃的脸上怪异的微笑。

“我希望你能表示出感激。”他嗓音低沉。“我杀了十四个人才进入了这个房间。假如我没有出现，还会有十个男人会把他们的阴茎塞进你的身体里。你会继续承受折磨，最后像个荡妇一样死去。除非你能想到更好的筹码，除非你也能为我杀同样多的人，你现在应该张开双腿，恳请我操你，尽管你现在只是个被损坏的东西。”

他的说法不无道理。Newt对交易习以为常。他是一个旅人，正常的对交易他来说再熟悉不过。但是听到那样的话从一个他敬佩着的傲罗中说出来——直到上一刻之前——直到他像之前的施暴者那样抓住Newt之前。

“疼。”Newt请求道，他不知道自己是在说Graves扼住他咽喉的手，亦或是他身体上注定要变得更糟糕的疼痛。

“没有人说过自由是无痛的。”Graves把他推在一边，开始解下他自己的围巾和裤子。Newt注视着他，他已经习惯了内心升腾起的恐惧。反抗是没有意义的，他早就知道了，即使他现在并没有被束缚，也许他逃脱的几率大了一些。他伤痕累累的身体已经无法移动，他甚至找不到一点哄骗自己的理由，也许是因为Graves已经明确表示他无论如何都会得到他想要的。

所以Newt静默地躺在那里，直到他感觉到Graves的手分开了他的大腿。他抬起头，看见了对方腿间的昂扬。他的脸下意识的红了，Newt握紧了身侧的拳头。他意识到Graves将是第一个他看得见的上他的人。他咽下喉头的苦涩味道。

“我曾经强烈渴望成为第一个占有你的男人。”Graves喃喃低语。他的手指正在给Newt扩张。Newt费劲全力才能让自己不畏缩。“然而现在我只不过是往你的身体里灌进更多的东西而已。”

当手指退出的时候，男人的阳具挤了进来。Newt可以看见。巨大的，进出着。他不知道是不是比其他那些施暴者更大，他并没有看见过其他人，只是感觉他们碾进他的身体。“当然现在也有它的美妙之处，别误会。但是你现在已经离纯洁太遥远了，而Theseus总是喋喋不休地夸耀你的纯洁。”

“请不要提起我的哥哥。”他安静地说。他并不想听到Theseus的名字。他的哥哥并没有权利用他的处子之身进行交易。他开始回想他的箱子，在想象中拼凑出他给他的的动物们喂食的时候它们快乐的样子。然后突然之间，他意识到，万一它们也背叛了他呢？万一，就像一些独角兽一样，它们喜爱他，只是因为他曾经是纯洁的？

这样的想法比正在挺进他体内的男人性器更让Newt心碎。Newt尖锐地呼出一口气，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏了一下。他身体上的所有疼痛都一下子复原了，而另一个男人还在加深他的伤口。Graves研究着他的表情，失望道：“你几乎没有反应。”

Newt挪开了视线。尽管对方的牙齿正抵着他脖子上薄薄的动脉。Graves深深埋进他的体内，他们的身体一起律动着。太深了，Newt终于抽搐着哭泣出声。这个体位和之前都不同，Graves得以进入其他人尚未探索到的地方。

“我本来想一点一点把你击溃。”Graves对他说，但是Newt几乎没有在听，剧痛让他眼前发黑。“我本来打算送你上天堂。简直是耻辱，说真的。”他把Newt的双腿拉得更开，好让他更加无遮拦地挺进。Newt弓起背，哭叫着。此前的施暴者想伤害他，然而Graves，直到现在他都不确定这个傲罗想要什么。他已经占有了Newt的身体，他还想要什么呢？

“你闻上去像他们一样。”Graves啐了一口。他粗鲁地把Newt翻过来，没等Newt适应新的姿势就又进入了他。无力支撑自己，Newt把脸埋进床垫里，任Graves把他的臀部抬起来。他的抽噎也埋进了床垫里，尽管它们已经细微到听不见了。他精疲力尽了。Graves会大发雷霆，然而Newt等不及想要睡去。

“不要了。”他喃喃地说。这是一个无力而又恍惚的请求，他原本以为在三个人之前他就已经放弃了。

“继续”。

当他感觉到身体被液体填满，Newt如释重负地叹了口气，他终于可以沉沉睡去。当他醒来的时候，他不知道已经过去了多久。但是Graves已经不见了。每一个微小的动作都带来他腰部以下的每一寸的灼痛。他想他现在唯一能做的就是习惯疼痛。

 

——完——


End file.
